metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMG
If you post a message on my talk page and make a new section, please look around my talk page and make sure that the new section doesn't have one of the same titles as one of the old ones. Not doing so, screws up my Table of Contents. Thank you. If you want to keep things private, talk to me on IRC, or use . Reply K. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Flaahgra image Hi. The image that I added is actually different. It is transparent, so I think the image that I added might be better. Why not use it? Sky Monster 20:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I do think we should use the transparent image instead, though. It can be used for more things. 22:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ..? After I clicked on Piratehunter's account on SmashWiki, I decided to look around. Look at what I found... FangSylux 22:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Wait. What? Ok just wait a few seconds and I'll show you what I mean FangSylux 22:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Enemy Scans Ok I'll do that shortly, btw, I'm using the PAL version. I don't think there are many significant differences between the PAL version and the North American version (if any), but I'm saying just in case. FangSylux 23:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Locations Hm, prior to making those edits I looked at some of the other pages in that category. There were pages of planets (despite there being a Planetary Locations category) like Kriken Empire, smaller rooms like the training chamber from Other M and even a multiplayer level. So I figured it wouldn't hurt. But I'll tell you what, for a while I'll just stick to the Prime Hunters scans so that I don't make any unncessary edits, then we can go from there. But I probably won't be able to 'properly' edit for about another week. FangSylux 10:15, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Subpage That's probably the only one I'lll ever be making. Ok. User:Sylux X 15:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Centre Good point. But it's like when I see someone spell "colors" like "colours", I feel like fixing it, but I know either way works. I try to make spellings that fit the other parts of the article, in terms of how it's written. I.e. If the article has some Austrailian terminology, I'll leave it at Colours. But if it has more American, I'll cahnge it to Colors. See what I mean? User:Sylux X 19:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) XD Dude, you have no clue what kind of crap my keyboard has been through. And besides, all I did was put both of my arms over the keyboard for about a second. User:Sylux X 19:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) When online, I always use the American spellings because the majority of the users here and pretty much anywhere else (English speaking) are American. Fang 07:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's pretty much true. I try to use American spellings because I'm American. XD (Lame joke) User:Sylux X 11:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, weird question, but how long did you actually ban Roy? I'm asking 'cos, on his profile page, it says that he has been blocked for "120 years", but you said to someone else that we "won't be seeing Roy until next year." Please tell me that the first statement was a joke. User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll talk with him about it. Any chance you could give me details of the fiasco that got him banned? Also, I have a hypothetical question for you: Suppose someone did something on a Wiki that got him banned, then he was banned again permanently for using a sockpuppet. Should he have the right to have his case reviewed much later, if other users can attest to the fact that he has in fact seen the error of his ways, and has done ab exemplary job on other Wikis in the interceding months? --User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow. That's pretty bad. I'm all in favour of merging the two Wikis, but to do so through such violent means is... Well, ridiculous. Still, it seems all his flaws originate from interacting with others. On the other hand, he is nothing short of BRILLIANT with this Wiki. You COULD just ban him from the IRC and Talk Pages. Dunno if that's possible, but if it isn't, we might have something... As for the situation I described, let's say that this person was, aside from the offences mentioned, a largely beneficial and well-intentioned contributor. Mind you, this is a hypothetical situation, but was thought up during a tangential mental ramble regarding Roy's situation. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:17, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Again, it was just the hypothetical brainchild of my tangential mental ramblings. By the way, were you affected by that derecho that swept through the eastern US recientamente? --User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Derecho You lucky man. I lost Wi-fi also, and my relatives were over from Boston and drove 8 hours to get here. Quite a vacation for them, right? Sylux X 15:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lucky. I lost power for two days, and the second floor was turned into the Magmoor Caverns by the lack of air conditioning and the extreme heat. Y'know, you may say that Roy's contributions were "more quantity than quality" but I don't understand how that can be true. Sure, he made a buttload of edits but most of the ones he's made are good ones. Heck, half the pictures on articles were uploaded by him! Besides, there IS no denying his devotion, regardless of his crappy social skills. User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Suggested Solution Well, that IS still devotion. I dunno; maybe I'm just better off not knowing more about this guy. However, despite his numerous offences, I think we should still give him a review by the end of summer break. I personally think that, while you are right that communication is necessary for the improvement of a Wiki, much of Roy's misbehaviour has occurred on the IRC, am I right? While I think he should not be banned forever from this Wiki, he should not get off scot-free, either. Moreover, the punishment should fit the crime. Here's what I propose: If Roy's review is successful, he should be allowed to continue to contribute to Wikitroid, but he must remain banned eternally from the IRC, and his activities on Talk Pages should be monitored regularly until further notice. Any sign of hostile intent, and he gets his 120-year sentence in full. The benefit of this plan is that not only will it be fair and logical, but you will also be free from his presence in the IRC. Plus, you have to ask yourself: What might happen if you DO ban him permanently? User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Do you think I should re-apply for rollback? I've been apparently bothering everyone about an advancement... But I'd like to know some things about applying before I get rejected again... Sylux X 01:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't intend to suggest he deserves an early review; I had forgotten the review was scheduled for next year. Now, perhaps you'd like to take a look at my suggestion again, and read the whole thing. I think it seems rather sensible and appropriate. By the way, don't think I'm taking this lightly; you aren't the only one who feels betrayed by Roy. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's good to have a plan beforehand. So, really: In the event that Roy manages to get unbanned, IS THIS A GOOD SET OF CONDITIONS? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey MG, I'm having trouble making a custom signature. Can you tell me what is wrong with this [[User:FangSylux|Fang]] 11:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC)? Thanks I can sympathise; when he was running for Admin, I, too, believed he could straighten up and fly right, as the saying goes. Needless to say, I was sadly mistaken. I can understand not getting along with others, but after that little Beer Hall Putsch he tried to pull, the only thing that makes me say he should be un-banned is that everyone else is going to vote against him - Unless, of course, he can find a way to pull an army of followers out of a major orifice. User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) NIWA NIWA people tried to convert me last night, they promised me patroller rights (as I am now Rollback on IcarusPedia) O.O I made an account and said I'd be a self-anointed representative for wikia, just like you did. But did they deliver? Heh, nope. Fang 22:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Funny; I thought it was against the rules to alter another user's comments or requests. I doubt there's an app, but still... User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey MarioGalaxy2433g5 GameFAQs is not an official source, since there can invent any false information and say they are official, you should know that friend. and in Metroid Zero Mission website that you put, there do not see anything about the Metroid franchise timeline, so it is not an official source, so really looking official sources, as you've never heard of errors continuity.--BlackHAWX7 (talk) 15:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey then you could give me a link to view this article.--BlackHAWX7 (talk) 15:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I did what I just said right now the site of ZM, and there in the timeline only see the first Metroid Prime, I don´t see the Prime 2, Prime 3, or the Prime Hunters, you could explain to me why that happen?.--BlackHAWX7 (talk) 17:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Consistency" Hey, sorry I haven't been around lately; I just came back from a week-long trip of hell, and the places with free Wi-Fi are scattered far and wide. But anyway, I had a question: In an intervew for Other M, Sakamoto-san said that the reason he screwed up Samus' personality is because he wanted to establish a "consistent" personality for her in the series. Now, overlooking the glaring flaws in this statement, I ask you this: After the massive level of negative reception that this portrayal received, do you think that Mr. Sakamoto-san will keep Samus like this in the next Metroid games? Sorry if I seem a bit biased; I just DO NOT like anything about this game's story: Gameplay, sometimes. Story, not a chance in Norfair. User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well, let's assume that he does, and that he has both common sense, good judgement, and is a decent businessman. User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC)